Lover's last dance
by EKL22
Summary: kelsie Triple H's daughter falls in love with cody rhodes her dad doesn't know but randy does he doesn't want them together
1. Chapter 1

Kelsie starts talking to Cody Rhodes and its very noticeable that she has a crush on him.

"Hi Cody" I say

"Oh hi….Kelsie is it? I'm sorry I'm not good with names especially to new comers."

"yep that's my name and It's ok if you forget my name"

"You are so funny we should meet up sometime here's my number"

They exchange numbers and just then Triple H walks by "What could you two possibly be exchanging?"

"Nothing dad why would you even want to know?"

"Well it looks like there's a phone number on that paper."

As soon as he said that I ran as fast as I could (which is pretty fast) I was in a race for my life to get away from my dad. I ran right into a closet entered the number into my cell phone with someone else's name and dropped the piece of paper on the ground to make it looked like I dropped it when I was running. I jumped into my car and drove away.

"Hey beautiful!" Cody says when I answer my cell "It's time to get up!"

"Ok handsome anything for you!"

"Let me take you to breakfast today."

"Okay!" I say

"I'll be by to pick you up in 30 minutes. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine with me. See you then."

We hang up the phone and I get ready to go and of course my dad asks where I'm going.

I lie "To breakfast with some of the other Divas. Why?"

"Just wondering"

"Well there they are see you later dad. Bye"

We go to the Café that's four blocks away from the hotel. Low and behold who do we see there but Shawn Michaels.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kelsie!" Shawn exclaims from the other side of the room

"Oh! Hi Shawn."

"Oh your with him. Does your dad know your with him?"

"Well he doesn't know I'm with him he just knows that I'm at breakfast."

"Should he know your with him?"

"No!!!!"

"You guys I am here you know that?" Cody asks confused.

"Oh! I'm sorry babe got wrapped up in Shawn's questions over here."

"That's great Kels I'll see you later"

"Cody come back please!!!"

"Shawn I have to go Cody's acting all weird."

"Ok cya later K" Shawn gives me a hug and I storm out after Cody

The next day at work I walk in as usual Randy at the door I walk by him not paying attention to his antics and you know what the Son of a Bitch did. He slapped me across the ass and starts laughing.

I say "Very funny guys."

Ted says "I know right"

Him and randy High Five.

I say "Let me in on some of this high five action!" I slap them both across the face.

"Nice one kid!" Batista says as he walks up behind me

"But I need to ask you a question." Batista says confusingly. Legacy leaves and gives us a private moment or at least we think they didn't have they're hands cupped to their ears behind the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Dave you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah I did Kelsie. Are you dating Cody Rhodes?"

"Yeah why?"

We hear muffled yells from behind the door from yours truly Ted and Randy I believe they yelled

"KELSIE'S DATING CODY!!!!"

"Well I was going to say if you weren't you should. I see the way he looks at you and he looks out for you and all that kind of stuff"

"Well he freaked out at me yesterday but please don't tell my dad we're dating he'll kill me."

"Don't worry he won't find out I don't have a great friendship with your father."

"Thanks Dave, your awesome" I give him a big hug

"I know!" he says jokingly

We both laugh

Meanwhile in Cody's locker room his fellow Legacy partners bust in the door out of breath.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Kelsie!?!?!" Randy scolds

"Well I knew you wouldn't approve because you always say beautiful women cause distractions" Cody says

"Cody! She isn't just beautiful she is smokin' hot" Ted exclaims furiously and then busts out laughing

"That's not the point I want you two to break up NOW!!!" Randy yells

"I can't Randy I love her."

"well guess what code LOVE HURTS!!!" Randy storms out of the locker room

Ted says looking at the sad Cody Rhodes "Hey I'll talk to him Code I don't know what he'll say but I'll try."

Ted leaves and Cody pulls out the Ring he was going to give Kelsie and he thinks what am I going to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Kelsie!!!" The Miz shouts

"Oh…Hi" I say

"What's wrong did you find out Cody was breaking up with you?"

"WHAT!!!" I yell

"You didn't know?!?!"

"No, I didn't?" A tear runs down my face

"aww Kelsie" He comforts me

The next day all I did was eat. All my dad did was interrogate me on why I was eating so much and how come your in such a pissed of mood. Then I fell asleep backstage and I was woken up by a confused Jeff Hardy.

"Kelsie why are you sleeping backstage at a smackdown show your on raw?"

"I'm sorry if I confused you Jeff I don't wanna go home is why I'm sleeping backstage at smackdown"

"Oh…Well why don't you wanna go home? You seem sad." He asks concerned

"Well…I wanted to escape my dad's questions and I didn't want Cody to find me." I say

"Wait what? Isn't Cody your boyfriend"

"Well If you changed your Isn't to Wasn't maybe you'd figure out"

"Aww sorry about the break up Kels you can count on me if any guy hurts you I'll be there to hurt them back. You're like the little sister I never had"

"Thanks Jeff I'll watch your back too"

Jeff and I had been friends since I got to the WWE. He never told me he felt like my big brother or thought of me as a little sister but I thought he was just trying to comfort me. I never thought he'd be serious about hurting the guys that'd hurt me until two weeks later when I got traded to smack down for the reason that legacy was bothering me too much. I was backstage talking to CM Punk. He's not a great friend but he's an ok guy. Then Kane comes out of no where and knocks me on my ass. Punk didn't know what to do so he ran and tried to get help from Jeff. When they returned I had a gash in my back and a possible broken cheekbone. The one question we al had was "What set off this pointless attack?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff got so upset I told him I was ok but he wouldn't fall for it in a million years. As soon as Cody found out he came to see me and ask me if I was ok I told him to go away so he did.

"Kels you sure your ok?" CM Punk asks "Before I have to go out to my match"

"Yes Punk" I say "But thanks for your concerns"

"Ok just making sure"

CM Punk goes out to his two on one match with Jeff Hardy and they were fighting Kane. But there was another person backstage I just couldn't bare with. It was Undertaker, Kane's half brother. He always scared me but what scared me most was if his brother gave me 129 stitches in my back what could Undertaker do to me.

"My eye looks ugly, Melina" I cry out in pain while talking to my good friend.

"I know but that's not the point at least it was only a chipped bone!"

"You're not helping!" I laugh and so does she.

"Well I know what we could do!" she says excitedly

"What can we do?"

"we can put make-up on that ugly bruise and make it look a little better"

"That's a great Idea"

She starts putting make-up on my blackened eye as I winced in pain. Suddenly there was an eerie chill in the room. I knew that feeling I turned around and screamed at the Undertaker's presence Melina did too.

He said "Calm down" as I cried out in pain because my eye hurt when I cried.

"I don't want to hurt you" he says

"then what do you want?" I stutter

"Come with me both of you" He says in his deep and ominous voice

We follow him until he stops at a door with the name "Kane" on it.


	6. Chapter 6

"This place is weird" I say to Undertaker

"It's like a shrine devoted to you" Melina says to me

"This is what I wanted to show you" he pulls out a whole bunch of pictures of me "Kane doesn't like you talking to other guys at all"

"It's not like I'm dating him" I say furiously

"Try telling him that!" Undertaker yells

"We better get out of here"

We leave Kane's room and keep quiet about the disturbing news. I couldn't stop thinking about Cody but I didn't know that Randy was all behind this.

"Cody!" Randy says

"Aren't you glad I made you break up with Kelsie she was such a distraction."

Cody didn't answer Randy and he just walked away. He wouldn't talk to anybody at all. Of course Randy was pissed off about that but, Cody was more pissed off about me and CM Punk dating. We had started dating behind closed doors meaning no one knew.

It was raining outside which meant my eye was hurting. Punk had just gotten home from work I had off that day but he didn't he kissed me and we cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie. Punk and I had just started living together. which was perfect because neither of us drinks, smokes, or does drugs so I guess that means we're both "Straight edge".

"I talked to Cody the other day" I said to Punk

"What did he have to say?" Punk said

"well not much he was a bit sad that we broke up but he asked if we could still stay friends."

"what did you say?"

"I said of course Code"

"oh."

"You don't seem so happy punk"

"Well. It's just you know I'm not the greatest of friends with Cody"

"I know your not the greatest of friends with him but your not the greatest of friends with my dad he's coming over with Stephanie tomorrow so you two will have to get along then."


	7. Chapter 7

I loved Stephanie like a mother even though she wasn't my real mother. The next day I was running around like a mad woman trying to get ready for my parents coming over when I get a call from Cody.

"Hey Kels is Punk there I need to talk to him"

"yeah he is" I give the phone to punk and not realizing I should be listening to the conversation I rush off back to cleaning the house and cooking.

"Babe, I'm going for a walk." Punk says to me

"Okay babe be back soon"

"Okay" he says and kisses me goodbye

Little did I know he was going to meet Cody. Cody thought that me and punk were a great couple and he had to move on. He wanted to give Punk the ring he was going to give to me to marry him. It was the most beautiful ring you'd ever seen. It was a beautiful purple ring, my favorite color. Punk agreed to give it to me as my engagement ring.

He got back and we ate dinner. He said he had something to announce.

"I know me and Kelsie have only been going out for 2 months…"

My dad interrupts with "2 months!!! Why didn't you tell me it was for…"

My mom cut him off with "SHHH!!"

He was quiet and I knew where this was going. Punk got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I said yes. What else was I supposed to say to the man I loved. My dad wanted nothing to do with that but my mom was so happy for me she hugged me and well my dad at least had to feel a little happy for me so he hugged me too.

My parents thanked me for the delicious dinner said goodbye to Punk and I.

"OMG, Congrats Kels" Melina says ecstatically

"Thanks I say"

Jeff had heard by then he came into my locker room and picked me up into a big hug "Congrats lil' sis" He says

I laugh "Thanks bro"

We all celebrated even though Punk and Jeff didn't get along so well they celebrated and had a great time. I still had feelings for Cody though he made me so mad when he broke up with me Randy was probably the happiest person when he heard I wasn't getting married to Cody but to CM Punk.


	8. Chapter 8

We got married a few months down the road it was the happiest day of our life. All the pictures from the wedding were on ever show of the week It was nice to have the attention but Please it was kind of too much.

At the reception I danced with almost all of the superstars including Cody. We had a very pleasant conversation while we were dancing.

"Hey Kels you look stunning in your dress"

"Thanks Cody"

"You know Punk is a hell of a guy to be married to. Not that I would know but still he is."

"Cody you always make me laugh I still love you even if I am married and we broke up"

"That wasn't me who broke up with you and I'm assuming The Miz told you I was breaking up with you."

"How do you know that and what do you mean it wasn't you?"

"Randy set the whole thing up he doesn't like beautiful women to be distractions."

"Screw Randy where is the little ass hole I'm gonna jump him"

"Hey! No violence at your wedding"

"Oh alright, I'll get him sooner or later" we both laugh

That was the last time me and Cody ever danced together never to dance with each other again but not the last time we ever got stuck in the rain or crashed in the same car or even laughed so hysterically we felt like we had six pack abs.

WHERE WE ARE TODAY:

Cody went on to become the most successful Superstar in the WWE.

Randy went on living knowing he got beat up by two girls smaller than him.

Ted well who knows what happened to Ted but still He is Me and Cody's car crash buddy.

Jeff lived on as my big bro and always protected me no matter what.

Cm Punk and I well two weeks after the wedding we found out I was pregnant. We had a baby boy that looked Just Like Punk so we named him after his Daddy. Kane tried to attack Punk under several conditions and all the times he tried he got attacked by undertaker who was just protecting me and my husband.

Well that's pretty much my life story


End file.
